Puerto nocturno
by Autumn Poem
Summary: Mundo alterno en el cual Dazai y Chuuya han trabajado siempre para la Agencia Armada de Detectives. Juntos llevan una vida tranquila, pero ese el problema. Uno de ellos no puede sentirse a gusto con esta vida. No cuando hay algo dentro suyo clamando por destrucción. #Soukoku


Disclaimer: los personajes de Bungou Stray Dogs no me pertenecen, los utilicé para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

《... y he sabido dónde se aposenta aquello tan otro que es yo, que espera que me calle para tomar posesión de mí y drenar y barrenar los cimientos, los fundamentos, aquello que me es adverso desde mí, conspira, toma posesión de mí, no, he de hacer algo, no, no he de hacer nada, algo en mí no se abandona a la cascada de cenizas que me arrasa dentro de mí...》Alejandra Pizarnik.

Cuando abrió sus ojos esa mañana, se encontró extrañamente sólo en su cama, la luz tenue que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación revelando el lugar vacío a su lado. Cierto. Dazai estaba en una misión en una ciudad vecina con otro miembro de la agencia.

Sintió la claridad apoderarse de su conciencia poco a poco, y como cada vez que despertaba, sentía como si su pecho se llenara de espinas que dolían y oprimían desde adentro. La temible fuerza oscura de su alma amenazando con rebosar el límite de su cuerpo si no hacía algo para sublimarlo. Como cada día.

Pero hoy debía estar tranquilo. Finalmente, él iba a...

Tarareaba una suave melodía mientras se vestía y arreglaba temprano en la mañana. Según el reloj hacía media hora que debía estar en la Agencia Armada de Detectives para acompañar a Ranpo en un extraño caso de asesinato en un museo. Misión que ya no podía cumplir. Ranpo no era su compañero habitual, ya que usualmente era el bastardo de vendas quien solía absorberlo cada día de trabajo. Por eso había sido especialmente difícil conseguir que alguien lo reemplazara en la misión fuera de Yokohama para ir con Dazai. Elevó una plegaria en su mente por la sanidad mental de Kunikida quien había sido el cordero sacrificial esta vez, le tendría que devolver el favor alguna día. Aunque después de hoy, eso podría ser un poco inconveniente...

Sus ojos se posaron en la carta recientemente colocada sobre la mesa. La tomó en sus manos y sintió la calma que traen aquellas decisiones que son especialmente difíciles. Él estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, pero ya no era suficiente. Por eso, aunque terminara arrancando su propio corazón de su pecho, él debía hacer esto, dar el siguiente paso. Ahora estaba convencido de aquello. Una sospecha que se instaló en su mente y que finalmente comprendió.

No pertenezco aquí.

Tomó su chaqueta verde y se la colocó, la misma que había usado aquel día cuando junto a Dazai ingresó a la agencia, era un chiquillo de 15 años que buscaba un lugar que lo redimiese. No fue un error, en lo más mínimo. Fue más como haber equivocado el camino, y en el trayecto haberse descubierto a sí mismo, y el lugar al cual no pertenecía. Pero había estado cerca. Se trataba de seguir buscando un poco más, y tal vez fuera su próximo destino aquel donde su dios oscuro que clamaba muerte y destrucción pudiera convivir con él en relativo equilibrio.

Se dispuso a abandonar el departamento que había compartido con Dazai desde hacía un año, dejando tras de sí orden y limpieza, y cualquier rastro suyo completamente borrado de ese lugar. No tenía la intención de volver a verlo otra vez.

Las oficinas de la Agencia estaban extrañamente vacías, unos pocos administrativos recibían llamadas o trabajaban en sus computadoras. Cada uno de ellos lo saludaba amenamente, y él respondía con reserva a cada uno. El paso por aquel lugar nunca se había sentido tan pesado y abrumador como ahora. Tal vez porque sería la última vez que lo haría, y los lugares vacíos de sus compañeros de trabajo que no volvería a ver le pesaban en sus hombros. Eran buenas personas, y Chuuya había llegado a disfrutar las excentricidades de cada uno de ellos. Pero...

No pertenezco aquí.

Había procurado elegir un día ajetreado, con la esperanza de que fuera más fácil si sus compañeros no estaban allí. Tal vez Dazai se sorprendería de esta sencilla planificación de su parte. Aunque probablemente... ¿a quién engañaba...?

En la oficina de su jefe, Fukuzawa lo esperaba con una mirada inquisidora frente a su escritorio. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, apretando fuertemente su carta, le dirigió un saludo rígido a ese hombre de apariencia dura.

-Fukuzawa-san.

La mirada severa de aquel hombre no vaciló, apenas con un gesto de su cabeza le correspondió el saludo. Tenía toda la apariencia de un hombre que está a punto de escuchar una noticia poco placentera.

Esto no tenía por qué ser difícil, pensó. Después de todo, estaba completa e irrevocablemente seguro de su decisión. Pero sentía como si hubiese decepcionado a alguien a quien admirada. Necesitaba disculparse.

-Debería enviar a alguien más para acompañar a Ranpo hoy. Yo no podré ir.

Fukuzawa apenas levantó el mentón sopesando lo que implicaban estas palabras.

-Ya lo hice. Ranpo dijo que hoy no te presentarías para el trabajo.

Chuuya no pudo disimular su genuina sorpresa, ¿es que había sido muy obvio? ¿O era acaso la habilidad del detective prodigio de la agencia solamente? ¿Cuánto sabía Ranpo de sus planes? Y si él lo sabía, ¿Dazai podía saberlo también? ¿Y los demás? No...

No. No iba a entrar en pánico ahora. Estaba resuelto a llevar esto a cabo, para eso estaba aquí. Y si alguien se interponía, lidiaria con ello. Y si Dazai se interponía...

Se acercó al escritorio y deslizó su carta sobre la superficie pulcramente ordenada. Su mirada se detuvo en aquel pedazo de papel, y luego subió hasta encontrarse con el rostro de expresión dura.

-¿Y esto...?

-Mi carta de renuncia.

Fukuzawa alzó una ceja interrogante, pero jamás se movió para alcanzar la carta.

-¿Por qué?

Era un hombre de pocas palabras pero con una presencia avasallante y una mirada intensa. Chuuya realmente lo admiraba.

-Estoy profundamente agradecido por haberme dado esta oportunidad, pero no es mi deseo continuar aquí. Creo que... hay otros lugares que se adecuan más a mí.

-Sé más claro. ¿Qué clase de lugares?

Chuuya tragó en seco. No podía responder eso.

-Chuuya, tienes 18 años. Eres joven y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. Eres un buen muchacho, ¿pero qué es lo que tienes en mente?

No tenía intención de revelar cada uno de sus planes, no frente a este hombre que admiraba. Pero si no le quedaba otra...

-Fukuzawa-san... en este último tiempo he estado conversando con un hombre durante largos ratos. Él me ayudó a aclarar mi mente un poco, pero jamás me dijo qué hacer. No tiene que preocuparse por mí, en verdad. Este es un hombre que usted conoce bastante bien, después de todo. Su nombre es Natsume Soseki.

Fukuzawa frunció el ceño y se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, llevando su mano al mentón. Estaba realmente considerando su decisión en este momento.

A pesar de todo, Chuuya se sentía tranquilo. Esta decisión le había tomado tanto tiempo y le había costado tanto dolor, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo sentía paz consigo mismo. Sabía que era lo correcto.

Fukuzawa guardó silencio por algunos minutos, en los cuales Chuuya se dedicó a mirar la punta de sus zapatos. Estaba dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo que necesitase, quería hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Dazai sabe de esto?

Un aguijonazo de culpa atravesó su pecho. Apretó sus puños y trató con todas sus fuerzas de que esa tormenta en su corazón que se desencadenaba cada vez que pensaba en Dazai de ahora en más, pasara lo más rápido posible.

-Supongo que por la expresión en tu rostro, él de verdad no sabe nada. ¿Te parece justo?

Fukuzawa realmente era un hombre severo, pero justo.

-Si él lo supiera, no me lo permitiría. Si por él fuera, me encerraría en una habitación para él solo sin dejarme salir jamás. Hago esto por mí, pero en parte por él. Conozco a Dazai desde hace tiempo, y lo he visto, Fukuzawa-san. La expresión que tiene desde que está aquí, mucho más suave, más gentil. No me atrevería a decir que es feliz, probablemente no. Pero es... diferente. En un buen sentido. Y quiero que eso continúe así. Tal vez Dazai me considere importante en su vida, no lo sé. Pero si así fuera, no puedo ser lo único que tenga. Necesita algo más, y estoy convencido de que eso lo puede encontrar aquí. Con ustedes. No puedo quedarme, pero él no puede seguirme, no debe seguirme.

Su garganta picaba y de repente las palabras no salían con tanta facilidad. Sólo por un segundo, toda su resolución se tambaleó como si fuera tan frágil como un castillo de naipes que es sometido a un poco de viento.

-Fukuzawa-san... por favor, todos ustedes, cuiden mucho de él...

Su voz se quebró. Lo amaba, pero ya no podían seguir juntos. Nunca más velaría por él, nunca más bromearía con él. No volverían a cocinar juntos, a dormir en la misma cama, a compartir caricias y besos. La mirada suave y cargada de amor, sólo para él, ya no sería suya. Todos esos sueños y planes para el futuro terminarían en la nada. Porque Dazai no volvería a mirarlo de la misma manera. Todo terminaría entre ellos. Esa fue la decisión que había tomado. Y era tan difícil que Chuuya quería meterse bajo las sábanas y no enfrentar la realidad. Pero... fue maldito con un alma cargada de oscuridad, con un dios malvado que susurraba toda clase de terrores en su oído, cada día y cada noche. Era tanta oscuridad que ya no era capaz de mantenerla a raya. Lo volvería loco si seguía de esta manera. Hacía esto por sí mismo. Pero también por Dazai.

Ya nada puede impedir el curso de las cosas.

Una mano apoyada en su hombro lo devolvió a la realidad. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una expresión suave en el rostro del hombre mayor. Y era tal el cambio comparado a unos minutos atrás que no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa, preguntándose qué clase de aspecto tendría en ese momento para haber suscitado aquel cambio en el hombre.

-Chuuya, no sé qué fue lo que Natsume-sensei te dijo, y no voy a impedir que te vayas si eso es realmente lo que quieres hacer, pero si necesitas tomarte un poco más de tiempo para considerar tu decisión, si quieres hablar conmigo o con alguien más... sólo deseo que no te precipites en esto...

Chuuya miró al hombre con toda su admiración y le sonrió. Era un excelente líder, y lo iba a extrañar realmente.

-Muchas gracias, Fukuzawa-san. No es necesario. Ya he tenido tiempo más que suficiente.

Chuuya dio un paso hacia atrás y se inclinó profundamente en una reverencia cargada de respeto y agradecimiento. Era lo menos que le debía por haberle dado una oportunidad a un par de chiquillos de la calle que no tenían nada tiempo atrás.

Levantó su rostro y vio la resignación en su mirada. Fukuzawa suspiró profundamente y luego cerró los ojos durante un segundo. Cuando los abrió, simplemente dijo:

-Eres un buen chico. Tal vez nos veamos en el futuro ¿no?

Esa pregunta amenazó con traer el pánico de vuelta, y la respuesta parecía haberse atascado en algún lugar de su mente sin poder llegar a su garganta. Se quedó mirando a Fukuzawa incapaz de pensar en nada.

Suspiró intentando calmarse una vez más.

Quién sabe.

-Tal vez.

Respondió con una sonrisa a medias.

Chuuya le dirigió una última mirada de despedida y con una nueva reverencia se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar por última vez, mientras sus pasos retumbaban en sus oídos recorriendo pasillos silenciosos.

La bahía de Yokohama se veía espléndida en la noche. Llevaba horas sentado en el muelle sólo con sus pensamientos, abandonado al sonido de las olas chocando entre sí y salpicando espuma que se perdía en la negrura del agua. El aroma salado que llenaba sus pulmones jamás le pareció tan agradable como ahora. En la quietud nocturna algunas embarcaciones se deslizaban sutilmente entre sí a pesar de sus amarres, produciendo un sonido que se mezclaba con el viento y las olas. Las luces del muelle no iluminaban, habían sido apagadas con un pequeño destello de su habilidad. Para lo que iba a suceder, era mejor la oscuridad.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y lo encendió. Había estado apagado durante todo el día, pero ya era hora. Mientras su estómago gruñía de hambre y se ocultaba más y más bajo su chaqueta para cubrirse del frío, escuchaba la vibración del móvil a su lado. Eran muchos mensajes y ya sabía de quién. Tomó el teléfono y se encontró con fotos adjuntas que mostraban a Dazai usando los lentes de Kunikida, Dazai haciendo un dibujo de Chuuya en el preciado cuaderno de ideales, simples fotos de Dazai posando para las cámaras. Casi podía oír la voz del castaño quejándose para que tomaran la foto en un ángulo que favoreciera su perfil varonil. Incluso había una foto de Atsushi comiendo chazuke con la boca llena de arroz.

Todas esas imágenes sacaron una sonrisa pura y sincera de los más hondo de su ser, y sintió que todo iba a estar bien.

La esperanza se renovó en él. Las cosas iban como deberían, aquello debería permanecer de esa manera. Nada debería cambiar luego de su partida.

Su vista quedó fijada en su teléfono que sostenía con fuerza. Todavía faltaba algo. Era tarde en la noche y estaba esperando mecido por el ruido de las olas. Estaba solo y cansado.

Una luz se encendió en la pantalla, y una tonada comenzó a sonar. Era una llamada entrante. Su corazón casi estalla en ese instante, y sentía su sangre correr a gran velocidad por sus venas. Su boca se secó.

Trató de calmarse, ya no sabía cuántas veces lo intentó ese día.

-Dazai.

-Chuuya ~~~

Su voz sonaba igual que siempre, y eso lo ayudó a respirar con mayor facilidad.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Eso es lo primero que tienes para decirme?

Chuuya se quedó mudo. Era paradójico lo que decía con el tono superficial que usaba. ¿Ya lo sabía? ¿Tan pronto se había enterado? Pensándolo bien, tal vez Fukuzawa ya había dado la noticia de que Chuuya había desertado de la agencia. ¿Era posible?

-¡Jajaja! ¿Acaso mi belleza te dejó sin palabras? ¿Tanto te gustaron mis fotos?

-Oh...

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el suelo y llevó una mano para tapar sus ojos. Estaba tan aliviado, pero ¿por qué?

Su mente era un caos.

"¿Perderé esto también? Claro que sí, tonto."

"¿Esto está bien?"

"¿Debería decir algo?"

"¿Lo sabrá?"

-¿Chuuya?

Suspiró pesadamente. No tenía idea de cómo seguir con esto.

-Si... vi tus fotos.

-¿Y...?

-... Asegúrate de que Atsushi coma algo más que chazuke, recuerda que es un niño en crecimiento, ¿ok?

-Aww eres una madre tan dedicada Chuuya~ no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Mañana regresamos, podrás cocinarle todo lo que quieras al niño. ¿Qué dices?

La misión se suponía que debía durar una semana completa y hacía dos días que habían partido ¿y ya volvían? Chuuya suspiró.

Lo sabe.

Maldito, mil veces condenado.

Por supuesto que lo sabe. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera dudarlo por un segundo? Es Dazai después de todo.

-Será mejor que te encargues del niño, Dazai. O si no...

¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa podría hacer? Nada. Porque para eso tendrían que estar juntos. Y eso ya no sería así.

-¿O si no...?

Nada.

-Olvidalo.

Un suspiro de frustración se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

-Eres tan obvio, Chuuya.

Finalmente Dazai dejaba de lado la fachada. Debía estar muy molesto para hacerlo. Bueno, le daba la razón.

-No es que sea obvio, es que me conoces demasiado. Idiota.

Otro suspiro.

-Estás en el puerto en este momento. Es una zona peligrosa, ¿por qué no vuelves a casa a descansar?

Chuuya sonrió ante esa idea. Ya no tenía un hogar al cual regresar, ni dinero ni pertenencias. Se había deshecho de todo, estaba a merced del puerto nocturno.

-No puedo hacer eso, Dazai.

-Chuuya.

Era una llamada de advertencia, raramente oía a Dazai hablar de esa manera.

-Oye. Estaré contigo en un par de horas, esperame ¿si?

Chuuya levantó el celular de su oído y miró la hora. Faltaba exactamente una hora para la medianoche. Eso era bueno, sólo le quedaba una hora de espera.

Sonrió tontamente una vez más, no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué clase de cosas se dicen en una despedida? ¿Qué cosa podía decirle? Era Dazai.

Ya nada puede impedir el curso de las cosas.

Guardó silencio escuchando la respiración suave a través de la línea. Dazai tampoco volvió a hablar durante unos minutos.

Tomó una bocanada del aire cargado con aroma de puerto y lo expulsó con suavidad. Peinó su cabello naranja con sus dedos y abrió sus ojos al cielo nocturno.

-Las estrellas están muy bonitas esta noche. Si estuvieras aquí conmigo, serías un dolor en el trasero y no me dejarías apreciarlas.

-Quédate y dejaré que aprecies todas las estrellas que quieras, Chuuya.

-No.

-Chuuya...

-Dazai.

El silencio nuevamente. No era incómodo, ningún momento con Dazai jamás fue incómodo. Era agradable en realidad, y Chuuya sentía como si saboreara algo que prontamente le iban a privar. Si pudiera alargarlo por un tiempo más...

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer...?

Chuuya volvió a sonreír. Era todo un acontecimiento tener a Dazai tan sumiso.

-Podrías empezar por dejar de fastidiar tanto a Kunikida. Es un buen hombre, será un excelente compañero, verás. Trata de no darle un infarto antes de sus 30 ¿ok? Después, debes cuidar muy bien a Atsushi, es tan solo un niño así que no lo arruines con tus idioteces. Y luego-

-Si quieres eso, entonces quédate y observa cómo lo hago.

La suavidad en aquella voz casi lo derrite. Si tan sólo pudiera bromear con él como siempre, pero Dazai estaba tan serio...

Un murmullo a lo lejos llegó a sus oídos, al principio era confuso. No podía saber qué era. ¿Era real o era el dios furioso en su interior quien lo llamaba? Se sentó en el piso frío donde había estado recostado, y agudizó sus sentidos. ¿Era real?

-Oh...

Era tiempo.

-¿Chuuya? ¿Qué sucede?

-Dazai, escuchame.

Desvió su mirada a un lado y vio aproximarse una sombra oscura a medida que el murmullo se hacía más evidente.

Era medianoche finalmente.

-Dazai, sólo... no estaré allí de ahora en más así que cuídate, aunque sea por mí ¿si? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-¡No!

-Ya es hora. Tengo que irme, Dazai. No hagas tonterías, aliméntate apropiadamente, ordena tus cosas, lava tu ropa-

Como un monstruo entre las sombras avanzaba un automóvil elegante, más oscuro que el agua del mar, ninguna luz que lo anunciara, ninguna figura visible en su interior.

Una luz se encendió repentinamente iluminando su rostro cegandolo momentáneamente.

Un jadeo de sorpresa llamó la atención de Dazai al otro lado de la línea, pero Chuuya ya no escuchaba. Por su mente cruzó fugaz una frase de despedida pero era tan difícil pronunciarla en este momento. Su corazón latía tan acelerado en su pecho, lo oía en su mente, lo sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo. Era como si su dios hubiese despertado repentinamente para romper la calma de la noche, rugiendo más alto que el mar a sus pies.

-Te quiero.

Susurró.

-Chuuya ¡espera! ¡Tienes que decirme qu-

Su poderosa mano se cerró en el teléfono destruyendolo por completo, el artefacto se hizo polvo en su palma. El pequeño transmisor que Dazai había colocado hacía tiempo allí también se hizo añicos.

El murmullo del automóvil se había detenido frente a él. Se puso de pie soltando los restos de su teléfono a su lado para contemplar al hombre que bajaba de él. No era alguien que conociera, pero sabía que se trataba de alguien importante por la forma en que vestía.

Un traje completamente negro.

El color de la Mafia.

El hombre caminaba tranquilo y miraba a su alrededor como si todo aquello le perteneciera.

-Una noche espléndida, verdaderamente -pronunció con suavidad- ¿No estás de acuerdo, Nakahara Chuuya?

El hombre sonrió con interés con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Chuuya lo miró expectante. Era el hombre que estaba esperando desde hacía un tiempo, quien daría un cambio radical en su vida.

-Lo es, en verdad.

El hombre sonrió aún más.

-He estado esperando conocerte desde hace un tiempo, Chuuya-kun. Mi nombre es Mori Ougai, líder actual de la Port Mafia. Acompáñame esta noche.

El hombre comandó extendiendo su brazo hacia Chuuya.

Chuuya dio un paso al frente muy despacio, y luego otro más hasta ponerse a su lado. Mori colocó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y comenzó a guiarlo hacia el auto.

-Creo que has tomado la mejor decisión, Chuuya-kun, ya lo verás.

Chuuya lo miró y correspondió su sonrisa. Ya podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser.

El dios en su interior gruñía en satisfacción.


End file.
